


genua flectere

by angelaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Romance, Blood, F/M, Hostage Situations, Minor Violence, Sengoku Era, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: III. Kneel DownFor the first time, Kenshin was forced down on his knees by the Hojo's evil plan in the midst of the war between the Uesugi and Hojo.The first time and the last time he would ever let this happen.
Relationships: Kenshin/Michiru
Kudos: 2
Collections: Ange's Whumptober 2020, Whumptober 2020, ` Romance Across Time `





	genua flectere

**Author's Note:**

> hehe I think I tormented him too much in my fics about him...  
> but even as my heart break for him, it's /fun/ oops~  
> xoxo

The sight of the battlefield spread before her, the warcry and screams never allowed silence to settle in even for a second. Bodies fell to the ground and blood spilled. From where she was, Michiru could see the approaching troops with Uesugi’s flags and familiar crest that she knew well — but, it was exactly what she feared.

This was not in a place where she was supposed to be, a battlefield, the enemy’s encampment.

This was not the vanguard base of the Uesugi Clan she devoted her life to.

Arms tied in a wooden pole, she stood helplessly in front of the encampment’s gate. Ahead of her, she saw a certain approaching figure on the front of the troops, someone who she was so familiar with, marching closer to this encampment.

The God of War — Lord Kenshin — _her lover._

Kenshin was mounting his mare to attack the Hojo Clan that managed to capture her from Kasugayama Castle to become their hostage against the Uesugi.

The general who had been waiting nearby, stood up, and let out a laugh. “Now we will witness the downfall of Uesugi Kenshin.” He glanced at her for a moment, then to a guard that held an unsheathed sword in his hand.

“I’ve heard the rumors how the Hojo would do dirty tricks, but this is very low of you.” Michiru spoke, clenching her jaw in anger.

“We will do anything to win the war and we won’t stop at nothing.” The general didn’t spare her another glance as he walked a little farther to greet the one he’d been waiting for.

Michiru could see that Uesugi was winning the war, she had heard from the last messenger she received in Kasugayama Castle. This war against the Hojo was meant to be an easy war to win for them, having all the advantage of the battlefield. Little did they know, the Hojo had something else planned.

For numerous times she tried to struggle against the rope that was binding her but now she had to stop when a sword settled against her throat. The guard who stood by her side and watched her with disdain.

“Wait for my command.” The general said to the guard.

And she knew they would kill her whenever they wanted to.

Across from the Hojo’s encampment, Kenshin halted his mare in a safe distance, all of his troops as well. His cold icy gaze only truly saw one person amongst all the soldiers and guards of the Hojo. One of his hands held the reins in a death grip, the other settled on the hilt of his beloved sword.

He recalled a memory to quiet his rage.

_“What do you mean..?! She’s missing?!” Kenshin walked towards the kneeling messenger, unsheathed his sword and pointed it to his chest._

_“Y-Yes.. Milord. We can’t find her anywhere in the castle.” The frightened messenger kept his head down._

_“Lord Kenshin.” Kanetsugu appeared beside him with a stern gaze. “He is only a messenger.”_

_Kenshin disregarded the words and remained still, the tip of the sword still on the messenger’s neck. It was a long moment before he spoke, “The Hojo.”_

_Kanetsugu nodded, certainty in his voice. “Yes, we can assume it’s the Hojo who took her.”_

_“Find her.” Kenshin commanded in an icy cold voice, pulling his sword away and turning around as he sheathed it back to his side._

_However, the Hojo was smart enough to hide her within their encampment, Sasuke returned with no result. Which almost caused Kenshin to be driven by madness and headed to the encampment by himself if Kanetsugu did not stop him._

Here, now, to finally see her alive was only a second of relief and the worst possibility came true. Dirt had smeared her blue kimono and her face but as far as he could see, they hadn’t hurt her — not yet.

“Uesugi Kenshin. The Hojo want you to surrender.” The general shouted, demanding to be heard.

Kenshin unmounted his horse while everyone else froze in silence, the battlefield was no longer filled with the clash of swords but this one was just as deadly.

_A battle of will._

The general seemed pleased that his enemy did not put up a fight, letting out a scoff. Kenshin’s piercing gaze drifted to her, watching her life threatened with a sword on her neck. One word from the general and her life would end.

Kasugayama Castle would lose the warm smile of its Lady.

Kenshin would lose his most beloved and there won’t be warmth left within Kenshin’s heart.

Because she knew this feeling so very well, he had nightmares of it for how much he did not want to lose her. Would he have to return to who he was? The God of War who cared about nothing but war.

Kenshin walked a few more steps forward despite the silent protests of his vassals and retainers, but he said nothing.

The Hojo’s general walked forward as well. “Surrender, Uesugi Kenshin. Prove it! Down on your knees!”

Protests erupted from the whole Uesugi troops for a ridiculous demand that certainly was to mock the Uesugi Clan, and Lord Kenshin himself.

“Silence!” Kenshin’s voice roared in the field.

The Hojo general sneered loud enough to be heard by both sides. “Is this what it takes for the God of War to lose? A woman?”

In his quiet rage, Kenshin took a grip of his sword and everyone who saw it held their breath. The ice storm within his eyes was raging and raging.

For someone with a war in his blood to be forced to choose between war and love. Nevertheless, Kenshin was already aware of his answer even before he could consider one. He thrust his sword into the ground with force, fingers still gripped the hilt, unable to separate with his Himezuru Ichimonji even when he had to surrender.

His gaze remained on her.

“Lord Kenshin, no! Don’t surrender to them!” Her voice was loud, and louder as she continued, “Please! Win for Uesugi!” _Don’t surrender for me.._

“Not your place to interrupt!” The guard pressed the tip of his sword in her skin, nicked it and blood trailed down her neck.

Enraged, Kenshin had to gather every ounce of his strength to not march towards the Hojo himself. “Do not hurt her!” He shouted to the guard until the said person flinched over the roaring words.

“Surrender! We’ll release her once the victory is ensured for Hojo.” The general stood taller and grinned with confidence.

A growl reverberated on his throat as Kenshin’s foot moved forward reluctantly, but at last, he dropped on his knees with his head held high.

All the Hojo troops cheered with their victory, and held up their arms, the triumphant laughter of the general was the loudest amongst all. “This is it! We have Uesugi Kenshin on his knees! Hojo has won the war!”

It was short-lived, however.

Suddenly, an explosion sounded near her and she could see nothing but a thick smoke. The guard beside her gurgled as someone slit his throat, some of his blood splattered on her face. A moment later, the ropes that bound her to the wooden pole were cut loose and dropped to her feet. 

“Run!” A voice behind her was familiar.

 _Sasuke_. The reassurance that came with his voice relieved her, Michiru ran away without hesitation. Running straight through the thick smoke, coughing as she inhaled them inevitably, but never once she ever stopped moving even with limitation of her dirtied kimono.

A shadow was approaching her from the opposite direction, hidden by the smoke and she knew without a doubt who it could be, recognizing him only by his silhouette.

“Lord Kenshin!” Michiru kept running in her last desperation.

Two arms caught her, holding her against his armored chest. “You are safe now.”

Then, right there, her tears finally fell. For all the moments she endured in the Hojo encampment, for all the concerns she had for the Uesugi Clan, and for _him_. Her beloved, who would surrender his war only to save her life.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry you almost surrendered this war..” In his arms, she muttered through her broken sobs.

“We will return home together.” It was Kenshin’s absolute answer, the warmth inside his heart had returned. If she looked up at this moment, she would see a tender smile across his striking features.

Shortly after, Kenshin mounted his horse with her and shouting out loud as he held his sword high towards the sky, “Attack! Bring victory for the Uesugi Clan!”

The battle resumed all around them and once again this ground became a battlefield, the Uesugi troops launched an attack on the Hojo’s encampment without mercy. The Uesugi’s war cry accompanied with the fierce sound of the horses running and galloping that rattled the ground of this battlefield.

Her safety was ensured with him by her side. Uesugi Kenshin, the most feared warlord who kneel down before no one, he had chosen love over war.

Because her love was what kept him warm.

And immensely _loved_.


End file.
